


2

by Locolate



Series: 策瑜-天生一对 [2]
Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:12:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locolate/pseuds/Locolate





	

周瑜回到家后开始思考自己对孙策说的话的反应。他觉得自己当时脸有点烧，耳朵有点热，说完全不知道喜欢一个人是怎么样的是不可能的，没吃过猪肉还没见过猪跑吗？他又想起把这句俗语说出来，孙策肯定又要说，“虽然我说我们要一直一起，但是要当猪还是你自己一个人当吧”，想着又自己一个人笑了出来。  
但是当了那么多年兄弟总不能说是爱情就是爱情吧，周瑜还是不能确定。  
另外的问题就是，周瑜觉得既然自己什么都敢争上一争，没理由到自己切身幸福反而不敢争了；但是对象是孙策的话，又好像有哪里不对。  
对于孙策的未来，周瑜似乎比孙策自己还有更深的执念。孙策啊，就应该站在最中央，聚光灯会打在他身上，而孙策本人好像比聚光灯还亮。然后他的家里会有一个很优秀的Omega，还有几个孩子，长得好看又聪明。  
大概只是一时的错觉吧。  
于是周瑜把自己陷在沙发里，打开手机，想要分分心，孙策却不让周瑜停下想他似的，一直给周瑜发着消息：附近好像新开了一家餐馆在打折，过两天去吃；截了个图说哈哈哈你看这个好好笑；中间还穿插点工作的事。周瑜给他一条条回复，说好呀反正好久没吃什么菜了；跟他一起哈哈哈；还“批评”他工作不认真严谨。周瑜也没注意到，自己嘴边溢出了笑意。  
明明两个人才刚分开，第二天到公司也能见到，却好像总有说不完的话。

公司发展的很快，快得可以说像个奇迹。孙策很高兴，周瑜也很高兴。当然高兴，这说明自己投资眼光好。  
有些时候周瑜也会有点疑惑，他这样的Beta还好说，孙策作为一个Alpha，事业有成，长相帅气（周瑜还打趣过孙策，说他比电视上那些还要帅得多，可以靠脸混饭吃了），但仍是单身。要放在平时，这样的情况，各种各样的人早就凑过来说我哪个亲戚的朋友的邻居是个很可爱的Omega你要不要去跟他/她去吃顿饭，要么就是公司里一些Omega自己跑来示好了。结果公司里算得上是管理层的人没有一个提起过孙策的私事，连开年会大家一起发疯狂欢时，也没有Omega员工跑来想要发生一点超出上司下属之间的交流。  
周瑜跟孙策提了下，孙策说：“他们知道我天天对着你，得掂量掂量自己有没有你一半好才敢来找我吧。”  
周瑜说：“那我得跟他们说说，我这样的，你看了那么多年，早看腻了。”  
“不腻，看多久都不腻。”

孙策和周瑜又搞了个外地的分公司。还是起步阶段，还是得有个有点分量的去那边坐镇，于是周瑜就去了。  
孙策给周瑜送机，老觉得周瑜落下点什么。周瑜笑他说：“别担心啊，我这么大人还不会照顾自己吗。”  
“你真别以为我忘了，大学时候你一个人在外面就老生病。”  
“那不是水土不服嘛。”  
“水土不服能水土不服四年？你可别老为了好看不肯多添衣服。”  
“你不也一样，再冷都不肯穿羽绒服。”  
“我身体素质比你好多了。”孙策说着又拉过周瑜，给他多扣了个扣子。  
周瑜说：“这样穿就不太好看了……”  
“乖，听哥的啊。”  
孙策看着周瑜排上了安检的队伍，然后到真要看不到时，周瑜给他挥了挥手。孙策也给他挥了手，于是恰好站在周瑜旁边的一个Omega脸红了。

两个人都很忙，每天发的闲聊消息少了很多，交流主要都是公事。周瑜感冒了一次，没敢告诉孙策。  
倒是冬至前几天，孙策突然给周瑜发说要记得买年糕。周瑜心里就想，就你们浙江人吃年糕，大家都吃的饺子好吗；却还是给孙策回了个“嗯”。  
孙策说到冬至那天要开视频，这样就能当周瑜跟孙家一起过冬至了。周瑜说感觉特傻，孙策说你该不会熬夜熬丑了不敢给我看吧。周瑜拗不过他，说那就随你吧。  
周瑜在国外待了四年也没学会做饭，他能热个冷冻食品顶天了。现在周瑜站在冷冻食品柜前看年糕，想起孙策家都是白年糕蘸糖吃，决定买个甜口的。  
冷冻食品商家总想着出奇制胜，连年糕也什么口味都有。周瑜直接不去看什么水果味年糕，目光却忍不住投向了红豆馅。  
愿君多采撷，此物最相思。  
周瑜自己笑了，想什么呢。  
但是他还是把红豆年糕丢进了超市推车里。

冬至那天早上孙策给周瑜道了早安，还提醒他记得约定。周瑜给他回说“我怎么敢不记得。”  
孙老板说冬至给大家早点下班，分公司也一样。但傍晚时孙策突然又发了一条消息过来，说“抱歉啊可能不能一起吃了，我有点事”。周瑜心里莫名有点堵，回去煮着年糕时想，早知道我就买饺子了。  
吃了年糕后，周瑜窝在沙发里，开着电视玩手机，周瑜都觉得自己很不像自己——这真的不太够优雅。周瑜看到了孙权的朋友圈，还数了数照片上有多少个碗，发现少了一碗。孙策平时也不住家里，公司附近就近住了，还美名其曰说不影响弟弟妹妹学习，平时放假有空和逢年过节就回去吃饭。  
周瑜也不含糊，直接打开了跟孙策的私窗问你去哪浪了。  
本来以为孙策不会回那么快，却意外的立刻收到了答案：“我妈说让我去相亲，也不知道怎么想的挑这个日子。她不想跟我冬至吃饭也就算了，也不想想这什么知书达礼Omega家放不放人”。  
周瑜有点好笑，还没打上字，孙策又发了一条过来：你吃了没啊。  
周瑜说吃了，还说都怪你我没吃上饺子，非得跟你吃什么年糕，你还放我鸽子。孙策坐在餐厅里，看着手机屏幕就笑了，回了句：那成，你想要什么，我都给你，当赔礼。周瑜想了一会儿，还是说了“没想好，给我记着。”  
孙策说：“一定记着。”又发了一条：“相亲那个来了，过会儿聊。”  
周瑜就看着屏幕，没给他回。周瑜发现自己心里泛起一阵酸，隐隐希望孙策看不上那个Omega，而后立刻被自己吓了一跳。  
这回不找借口了，我是喜欢他的，周瑜想。  
然后他立刻丢下手机跑去洗了碗，一边想着，我要不要争呢？  
为什么不争呢？不过是个性别的事情。又为什么要争呢，当朋友也能一直在一起啊。  
但是不甘心啊，周瑜怎么会轻易认输。  
于是周瑜窝回了沙发，陷入了应该怎么追孙策的苦恼之中，想着想着又睡着了。  
快到半夜，周瑜的手机的指示灯一闪一闪，是有消息来了。孙策说Omega真麻烦，刚那个突然发情了，弄了半天终于平安送了回家。好久没收到周瑜的回信，孙策有点纠结，打上了一行字说“哎我跟他没什么啊你别误会”，转念一想发这个干什么，又一个个字删了，切出去说要不看点资料吧，结果半个小时一个字没看下去。周瑜怎么没回信，可能就是睡着了吧。希望是睡着了吧。一定只是睡着了。  
孙策也躺在被子上，脚伸出在床外，拖鞋还没脱，抓着手机，也睡着了。

周瑜四点多时醒了，看到手机里的未读消息，忍不住笑了，他都可以想象出孙策说麻烦时的表情是怎样的。又开始胡思乱想：是了，Alpha和Omega是有发情期的……然后周瑜发现自己这么多年居然一直不知道孙策是怎么度过发情期的。  
何止啊，孙策连他是什么味道都不肯告诉自己。很久以前说，等周瑜自己分化了就知道了；现在周瑜已经是铁打的Beta了，也不肯说。  
明明说两个人之间要绝对公开透明的，孙策大骗子。  
回去后我一定要问出来。

孙策醒得很晚，还好是个周末，虽然作为顶头上司他周末也一样得忙，但关键是谁又敢管他迟到不迟到，工作勤快不勤快呢。  
哎，别说，还真有一个。不就是周瑜嘛。  
孙策有点紧张（他甚至不知道自己在紧张什么，大概是偷懒被抓包）地打开手机，结果周瑜只是在早上六点的时候发了句早安，没有对相亲的事发表更多评论。也没有问有没有偷懒。  
他鬼使神差发了一条“我挺想你的”。  
过了一会儿周瑜给他回了“几年前一年只有暑假见面你也没这么说过啊，你是不是有什么不好开口的事要求我了？”  
“是啊我想求周大股东陪我过元旦行不行？”  
周瑜说除夕时还有个事情要谈，这人把时间选在这天也不用陪老婆么。孙策发了六个点，又跟周瑜说：“我怎么把这事儿忘了，这人手机号还是我丢给你的。”  
“对啊，我怀疑你诚心赶我走。”  
“哪能啊，公司除夕晚会见不到你皱着眉头一个个批跑调的样子，少了多少乐趣。”

而后不久，谈判对象就打电话问周瑜能不能早点谈妥。周瑜心里高兴，平时跟人交往就能让人如饮醇醪不觉自醉，现在更是让人如沐春风，那人整个人有点飘飘然，最后把能答应的条件都答应了。  
进度整整早了一天，周瑜立刻买了一张机票。是友情还是爱情这种问题是次要的，最重要的就是现在立刻马上就想见到孙策，那就说走就走啊。他跟孙策一样都是行动派的。  
周瑜还是没有告诉孙策自己准备回去过元旦——他坐飞机从来不会主动告诉孙策。送机自然是有，毕竟送机前一刻两个人肯定还待在一起，不会不知道；至于接机，周瑜说“你知道我总是要回来的，我就不告诉你了。”然后孙策就会笑，说：“我每次隔很久才见到你时，都会觉得我们昨天才见着。你就算长高了，换了新衣服，你也一直是哪个你。”  
不幸的是飞机晚点了，降落时已经十一点多了，回到市区肯定已经跨年了。去公司除夕晚会也来不及了，还是直接到孙策住的地方去吧（周瑜自己家里什么都没有回去还得先打扫收拾，太麻烦了）。  
除夕夜年轻人都跑出来跨年了，路上全是车，堵得不行。快到到零点时周瑜拿着手机，给孙策打下一行新年快乐，在数字变成0:00时发了出去。孙总肯定在跟大家一起倒计时，没有时间看手机。或者说他的手机没有掉到哪里可能都已经很不错了。  
又过了半个小时，周瑜打电话给鲁肃问除夕晚会怎么样，鲁肃说：“别提了，气氛太好，大家都喝了太多酒，你知道又不是什么露天烧烤，一群Alpha和Omega的信息素全堆在了室内，差点就变那个什么party了。”  
周瑜没说话，鲁肃又说：“哎你别紧张，没警察来打黄。其实我开玩笑呢，确实诱发了蛮多人发情期提前到的，但是察觉到不对劲的走的都挺早。”  
“那孙总呢？”  
“孙总肯定要留下来给大家倒计时嘛，不过我看他情况不太好，十几分钟前给大家说解散，自己也回去了。”  
周瑜给鲁肃说了句“你也好好休息”后，问的士司机还有多久。  
司机叹了口气说：“我也不知道啊，你以为我不想回家吗。”

周瑜拿出孙策住处的钥匙打开了门，恰好有人也回到了隔壁的公寓，看了周瑜一眼，说：“亏我天天给隔壁帅哥使眼色，原来喜欢Beta这一款啊……”  
周瑜听见了却装没听见，迅速钻进公寓里，锁上了门。  
关上了门后才发现室内的信息素已经浓烈到嗅觉最不敏感的Beta都能感觉出来了。周瑜愣了，他确实一直没问出来，但他更没想到会突然在此时此刻此情此景下闻到。  
周瑜跑进孙策房间里见到了孙策，孙策喝醉了，大概是没有正确思考和行动的能力了。  
周瑜又一点点挪到孙策身旁，强大的Alpha信息素让周瑜都有点腿发软，缓缓发问：“你……平时用的飞……机杯和Omega模拟剂……”平时虽然无话不说，但是在这种情况下，还是很尴尬啊，周瑜想。  
孙策没回答，周瑜自己翻箱倒柜的找。  
找到之后，周瑜抱着给Alpha解决问题的各种东西走进了房里，放在床头柜上说，“你……要还有什么事就出来找我……我能帮一定帮。”周瑜想，你要我出去当恶霸抓人回来，我也一定给你抓回来。  
结果一直躺着不动的孙策突然坐了起来，抓住周瑜的胳膊，往自己身上一拉，周瑜就摔在了孙策身上。孙策翻了个身，按住了周瑜的肩膀，然后吻上了周瑜的唇。而后他又停下了，认认真真地看着周瑜，说：“你今晚还有谈判，不会回来的。所以我是在做梦吧。”  
周瑜一愣，第二个吻又落了下来。


End file.
